When Snow Falls
by Minnesota1
Summary: 14 year old Adelaide decides that after 7 years of living with her argumentative mother, she runs away. So what happens when she is accepted into Wammy's House? What happens when she starts falling for the prodigy Near? What happens when if he were to feel the same way? And what if just maybe, L had a little sister? And what if just maybe she saves his life?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night; snow gently fell from above, covering the ground with its purity. However, a little yellow house stood by its lonesome. And the happenings inside contradicted the purity of the frozen landscape. For inside this house yelling, and construed profanities were tossed around. A normal night for this family of two, resentment and hatred their only company.

Adelaide Belc was the only daughter of her mother Sarah Williams. Her father died at a tender age, leaving her with her mother, who is anything but. She loved her father very much, but her mother was the opposite. Her parents divorced when she was too young to remember, and her mother had initial custody. That was until she dumped her on her father's doorstep, never to be seen or heard from again. That, however, was seven ten years ago, and her father has been rotting for several. Enough was enough. Adelaide knew that if she didn't get out of that house for good, she would probably turn out like her mother. And Adelaide knew that she was better, smarter than that. All her life she had a higher IQ, to the point of genius. So, now, at the age of 12, she packed her bags. Once she saw that her mother was passed out on the couch, once again, she left.

Adelaide didn't know what hurt worse. The fact that her mother didn't care enough to look for her, or the fact that no one cared that there was a 13 year old girl living on the streets. The world really had gone to the dumps. She just sat there in her alleyway, with her knees pulled to her chest and head down. It has been almost a year since she left her 'home'. The sad part was that she couldn't tell a difference.

All the sudden a figure came up to the edge of the alleyway.

"Hey, I think there's a person there." The voice sounded like it belonged to someone about her age, and definitely a boy.

"I dunno. Maybe we should check." Came another male voice.

"Alright." The first voice said. Footsteps echoed against the old brick walls, coming closer and closer. They finally stopped. Adelaide looked up to find two boys, one with shoulder length blonde hair, the other playing in a hand held game.

"Hi. Who are you?" the blonde one asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Adelaide asked.

"We just want to know if you are okay." Said the one with the game. Adelaide thought for a moment before answering.

"Only if you tell me yours."

"I asked you first!" the blonde said snapping a piece of chocolate that appeared out of nowhere.

"Calm down Mello. I'm Matt." The gamer boy said. _So they use aliases. _Adelaide thought. _Okay. _

"My name is Ciel." And just like that, Adelaide was no more.


	2. Welcome to Wammy's House

**Hey guys! It hasn't even been 24 hours and I already got 1 comment and 2 followers? Thank you so much! I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update, all honors classes. Dang you high school! Excuses like 'I have to get on the computer for my Practical Law class!' may not work for very long… .' I hope you guys like this chapter! Please comment and all that good stuff! If you have already read this in the previous chapter, then please go to the next chapter.  
**

** Disclaimer: I, Minnesota1, do not own Death Note. Nor do I own a Flying Mint Bunny. Such a sad cruel world this is.**

"Okay, Ciel. How old are you?" Matt asked.

"And why are you out here in the middle of winter all alone?" Mello added.

"A little noisy, ain't ya?" I asked.

"Nah, we're just concerned." Matt replied before Mello could say anything.

"Fine." I said. "I am 13, as for why I'm out here alone, which is none of your business."

"Where are your parents?" Mello asked bored.

"Dead." I deadpanned "My father died 8 years ago and my mother is God knows where. Why do you care?" I asked again. Matt and Mello's faces had a look of not pity, but understanding.

"So, are you living with anyone?" Mello questioned, breaking the short awkward silence.

"Well, if I did, why would I be out here?"

"You do know that there is an orphanage right across the street, right?" Matt and Mello asked in unison.

"So?" I asked, turning my head away. Before I knew it, I was thrown over a shoulder. "HEY! Put me down!" I yelled. They, however, ignored me. After yelling a string of creative profanities, Mello finally gave in.

"Would you SHUT UP?!" he yelled.

"What a creative response. And not until you tell me where you're taking me." I said to my captors.

"We're taking you to the orphanage." Matt cut in before Mello and I started fighting again.

"If I wanted to go there, I would've gone there a long time ago! Now let me go!" I started to squirm in Matt's arms. I was too busy fighting and squirming to notice that we were inside a building, with a bunch of young spectators.

"Would you two shut up already? People are staring." Mello snapped at us. I was carried through a labyrinth of hallways before we stopped in front of a door. Mello knocked on said door. A muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Come in." Not a second later I was sat in a chair in front of and elder man behind an oak desk. He had thin white hair and glasses. His skin was wrinkled from age and exhaustion evident in his eyes. He had a big nose, also. His hands were folded under his chin and his arms propped on his desk.

"Mello, Matt" he began, "Who is this? And why did you bring her here?" He asked keeping his composure. I could tell that there was tension between the mysterious man in front of me, and the cocky blonde. My dark brown eyes darted around the room as I repositioned myself so I was sitting on my left leg, while my right leg was planted firmly on the ground. Now I know what you're thinking: 'who sits like that?' Well I do, and I might add is hard in skinny jeans. I might take this time to describe myself. I had on a black tank top with a blue and black checkered flannel shirt over, black skinny jeans and black converse with blood red laces. I have shoulder length, curly, jet black hair. I'm 5'4", however I'm NOT short. My finger found a strand of my hair, and I began to twirl it. Now that I think about it, I am like a female version of Mello, just way more awesomely epic.

"This is Ciel. She is an orphan. We thought that maybe if passed some tests she could stay here?" Matt explained. The old man looked over at me.

"And just what are you good at?" he asked, making my snap toward him. Our eyes met for a brief second before I answered.

"Well, seeing's how I have already graduated high school and college, I am good at a lot of things." I said. Mello's eyes widened.

"Then Matt will take you to our testing area. Take this test and when you are done bring it back here. I'll have you enrolled by Monday. Afterward you can be shown around. Mello, think you can handle that since you brought her here?" the old man said.

"Okay Rodger." Mello replied.

~After the test and half way through the tour~

"This wing has the classrooms." Mello said as we passed what was labeled the 'West Wing'. "You will be rooming with the sheep. His room is next door to Matt and mines room. Here we are." We stopped in front of yet (wait for it) another door. This time Mello didn't have the same courtesy like before. Instead he just waltzed right in.

"Cripes, Mello. Knock first. Just walking is quite rude." I said. He just glared at me. The room was plain white. It had two dressers, one bathroom, two beds, and two nightstands. "Oh, for the love of Pete! It's so white!" I exclaimed. I noticed a boy with white hair, dressed in all white sitting on the edge of one of the beds. He had one leg pulled into his chest while one hand was twirling his hair. He wasn't doing anything but staring at the wall, he seemed deep in thought.

"Yo! Sheep! Your roommate is here!" Mello yelled at him.

"Mello, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he asked. Then he turned to me. "Hello. My name is Near."

"My name is Ciel." I replied.

"Ciel… that's French for sky, correct?" Near asked.

"Correct. I love how it sounds."

"I see."

"Well I'll leave you two, then. See ya later Ciel." Mello said.

"Okay." I replied. As soon as he left Near asked me a question I didn't think anyone would ask me.

"You're not from England, are you?" I looked at him astounded.

**Cliff hanger! Over 1,000 words! Woohooo! And if you people couldn't tell, I'm from Minnesota. I, however, live in North Carolina now. Comments are always accepted. Please! And if you have any ideas on future chapters I'd love to hear them!  
**


	3. Questions

**Okay so I'd like to start off by saying how much of an idiot I feel like. I just figured out how to add chapters and wow. It's so simple and just wow. Okay, that being said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I wanna thank Beyond-Control for your kind review. Also, I Am The Real L, for being my first reviewer. I hope to see more reviews. And for all of you who skipped over the last chapter, I apologize. .'**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But if I did, I would most likely have not have any potato chips, nor apples, nor chocolate. And that would be a problem.**

"What makes you think that?" I asked without missing a beat.

"While your accent is perfect, your dialect is what gives you away. You're American." Near explained.

"If you can figure that out, can you also figure out what state?" I challenged.

"Very well. You are not from the southern states. You said 'cripes' so most likely a Mid-West state. Not only that, but you were also able to be out in the snow like it was nothing. So, you're most likely from North Dakota." Near said. His face didn't reveal any emotion as he falsely assumed my home state (If you're smart then you would already realize which state it is. Just saying). He looked at me, waiting to see what I would do.

"Tell me, Near, you're supposed to be the top ranked student here, yet you were tripped up? I don't believe it." I said confidently. His face, however, remained neutral. I tucked my hair behind my ears before continuing on. "What I do believe is that your trying to test me." I said.

"How so?"

"Well, I think I was roomed with you in the hopes that Roger could get info on me, and who best to get that info out of me then Wammy's top student?"

"What basis do you have for that?"

"Mello and Matt couldn't get anything out of me in the first palce so why room me with them?" I paused giving him time to think about what Ive said.

"That is where you are wrong. Weigh the possibilities. What evidence do you have to prove this?" He inquired. I glanced at his dresser before I walked over to his nightstand. His eyes followed my every move, analyzing me, and trying to find a motive for my actions. I tapped on his nightstand before I turned to look at him again.

"All the evidence I need is in this room." I paused and looked him straight in the eye. "As to how is simple; the test, though I do believe it had something to do with my eligibility to stay here, was mainly a ploy to buy time. While I was taking the test Roger had formulated a plan, and put it in to action. He took into account that I might finish quickly, so he thought that by Mello giving me a tour would buy him more time to set up his plan, for he most likely only had enough time to brief the three of you." I explained.

"And the evidence to back that up?" He asked.

"My first tip off was when Roger told me I would start having classes on Monday, even before I took the test. My second tip off was when I found Mello waiting for me, but Matt wasn't with him. Since Matt plays video games consistently, it leads me to conclude that he is tech savvy." I stood beside him now, by the top of his bed. "Therefore, he was most likely the one to plant this." I said as I lifted up his pillow, only to reveal a recorder. He looked slightly impressed. "I'm also guessing that he planted that camera as well." I pointed to his dresser. He sighed, stood up, and removed the tiny camera. I hadn't ffailed to notice that he was taller than me. I could also see his face. All in all, I thought he was really cute… wait did I seriously just say that? I also noticed that his hair was as curly as mine. Hmmmm…

"How did you know?" He questioned.

"Simple, Near. You led me straight to it." I said. We sat in silence, staring at one another.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked, breaking the prolonged silence. I sat down on the edge of the bed, Near, emulating me, sat down as well, both in our unusual way.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

"Birthdate?"

"August 20, 1998"

"State of origin?

"Minnesota."

"Hometown?"

"On the corner of How-Stupid-Do-You-Think-I-Am?" I said sarcastically.

"Funny." He answered dryly.

"That's a bit too personal. Now it's my turn to ask you questions."

"That's reasonable."

"Birthday?"

"August 24, 1997."

"Wow, so you're only a year older than me." I said.

"So it seems."

"And your favorite color?"

"Blue." We looked at each other as a comfortable silence came upon us. But, of course, Mello had to come bursting in yelling.

"HEY! L! L! NEAR! L IS CALLING! GET YOUR LITTLE SHEEP ASS IN ROGER'S OFFICE!" Mello yelled. "Oh, and you to Ciel. L wants to talk to you personally." I was extremely confused. Why would someone I don't know want to talk to me? I'm guessing he's a big deal, or else Near wouldn't have that glimmer of excitement in his eyes, even if it only lasted for a second. There's another thing I noticed about Near. He doesn't show emotion around anyone, so why did he when we were alone?

"HURRY UP!" Mello shouted. Well time to meet this person named L. But one question still remains… What does he want with me?

**Okay chapter 3 done! And I'm changing the year Near was born and the time line in general, for I'm too lazy to keep up on the original timeline. Don't like it? I don't really care. But if you have any Ideas for future chapters I'll take it into account. Please comment or review whatever floats your boat. And yes, I used my real birthdate as Ciel's birthday, so sue me. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Look forward to chapter 4 sometime next week, cause I have homecoming like on Tuesday next week, hopefully my friend, whose name is L (I know right? And she's a death note fan!) and a the 'super bowl' for our high school tomorrow. Apparently, my high school, Hickory Ridge, and the team were facing, Central, are like really bad rivals. So it should be fun to go to. We also tailgate. Which is cool. I'm rambling. Well thanks! I'm out!**

** ~Minnesota1**


	4. The Towel, The Confused, and The French

**I want to start off by saying thank you to all of you who reviewed. And I'm sorry I don't know your name, but you know who you are; you're not a stalker! I loved your review! I laughed out loud when I read it. My dad was all like 'are you high?' Lol. Thank you sooo much, I'm glad to see that you like my story. And that is Near's birthday, only the year changed, and that makes you a year older than me :DDD! Thank you to all who have commented. And I hope to hear from you more my little 'stalker' :D.**

I grabbed the towel and raped it around my body, drying myself off. I don't remember the last time I took a warm shower. Probably when I lived back in the states. I started to put my p.j.'s on, which consisted of short green shorts that came up to mid-thigh with green stripes on the side; and a grey noodle strap tank top that cut low showing my cleavage slightly. I wiped the steam covered mirror, and looked at my reflection. I had slight dark circles under them, not to noticeable unless you were looking for them. I ran my hand through my hair. I had to get it cut 'cause it had too many split ends or something. I now had bangs that cut just above my brow, hiding my forehead, and longer on the sides to frame my face. I also plucked my eyebrows, which, I must say, hurt worse more than anything. My curly black hair is now layered and sits just barely on top of my shoulders. My left eyebrow had a scar on it that wasn't too noticeable at first glance, but was definitely there. I tucked my hair behind my ear, revealing double pierced earlobes, my right ear's cartilage pierced, and the left side of my nose pierced. I have had my ears double pierced since I was twelve, but just got the other two done about 2 hours ago. They were still bleeding, too.

I wrapped the towel around my dripping head, attempting to dry it. I picked up my toothbrush, and, well, brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light behind me. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I sighed as I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. I heard on annoying clicking noise, so I opened my eyes to find Near. Being the kind of person who forgets important things but remembers the dinky stuff, I forgot I was sharing a room.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I made a dash for the bathroom again. Then I remembered. I came out with my head down in shame and embarrassment. I felt my face heat up, as I heard Near say something I never thought in a million years he'd say.

"Am I that scary?" his voice had a tone of slight confusion, and his eyes were completely innocent, oh, and let's not forget he looked completely irresistible. What? Don't tell me you never met a guy (or girl) who look super cute, or hot, and you didn't think '_ damn! I want some of that!'_. And for those of you who are thinking, or saying, 'no' right now, I have one thing to say to you: LIAR! It's not like I have a crush on him, or anything. I'm just a normal, hormonal teenage girl.

After I got over my teenage episode, I laughed, and for the first time, Near finally showed some emotion. Which one, you ask? Why confusion of course. And to top it off, he began to twirl his hair.

"Did I say something?" He asked.

"For sure!" I laughed. I was laughing so hard, my sides began to hurt. At this point you might be wondering what happened with L. Well, let me take some time to explain. I will tell that story when the time is right. Hey, I gotta keep ya on your toes!

After I was done laughing, I straightened up.

"Roger gave me your schedule, you have all my classes; Practical Law, Honors Science, Band, Honors English, Honors Biology, and Honors Civics. The only class you don't have with me is; physical education, but you have that with Mello; and you have French with Matt." Near said.

"Wait, Matt? In French?" I asked shocked.

"Evidently." He replied. "And it's your first hour." Wonderful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip XD! #$%^&*(*&^%$#

I walked up to my French teacher, Mr. Stephan (pronounced stefon).

"Bonjour!" he said, greeting me for the first time.

"Bonjour monsieur Stephan."

"Oh, ne vous parlent déjà le français?" He asked.

"Oui, je le fais, je parle également anglais allemand, anglais, macédonien, italien, japonais, gaélique, russe et vraiment mauvais. Je suis un américain après tout." I replied and we both chuckled at the last part.

"Si vous connaissez toutes ces langues, alors pourquoi vous prennent leur nouveau?" He asked.

"Je suppose que cela n'est pas mal d'avoir une classe facile de temps en temps." I stated. I turned to see the whole class looking at me. Once I spotted Matt, I walked over and sat down next to him. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"Quoi ? C'est le français, est-ce pas ? Et arrêter de me regarder comme ça !" I said, and turned to the front as the bell rang, starting class.

**Okay chapter 4 is DONE! You all better be thankful too 'cause I had originally decided that I was too tired and sore to write tonight. Please review!**

** Translations (in order, duhhhh! xD): **

**Hello**

**Oh, you already speak French? **

**Yes, I do, I also speak German, English, Macedonian, Italian, Japanese, Russian, and really bad English. I am an American after all.**

**If you know all these languages, why take them?**

**It's nice to have an easy class once in a while.**

**Yes? This is French, is it not? And stop looking at me like that!**

**Yes it is true. I know Japanese, French, English, and really bad English. Gotta keep that American spirit alive! Oh yeah and some German. Au revoir (goodbye)! **


	5. The Truth

**Thank you so much my random guest reviewers! I'm glad that you my new reviewer liked Near's innocent part… that will soon go away though… and my faithful 'stalker' reviewer, I don't think will ever get sick of hearing, or reading if you want to get technical, from you! And for all of you who haven't reviewed I hope you do. This chapter starts off kinda slow. Fair warning, but it moves faster.**

My days at Wammy's were invariable. I woke up, got dressed, and talked to Near on the way to class. But out of all my classes, gym was the most enjoyable. Mello and I were very competitive, but those are stories for another time. (**If you guys like this story, I can write another one just about Ciel's time at Wammy's, but that of course means you will have to review… XP) **I noticed that I was one of the only ones who could hold a conversation with Near, and despite the competitiveness between the two, Mello was the other.

I remember my first day, after school let out; I met Near in the courtyard. The sun was hidden by accumulating black clouds that ceaselessly mushroomed. A crisp, whistling breeze blew through the trees. It was going to rain. We just talked for hours, even when it started to rain, until last call for dinner.

I need to talk to Near now, however, for I need him to console me. You might be asking: 'Why Near?' Well, while Mello's and mine relationship are that of brother and sister now, he was, well, unsupportive. Or so I thought at the time. It went like this:

_After the bell rang, signaling the end of school, I told Near I would meet up with him later. He nodded and left the room. I quickly gathered my things and left after him. I dropped my stuff off in our room, and stood in front of Mello's door. I knocked lightly, and not a second later, Mello stood in front of me, chocolate bar and all. _

_ "Hey, Ciel." He greeted, surprised. "What do you need?"_

_ "I need help." I said sheepishly._

_ "What could the girl who tied ranks with _Near_ possibly need help with?" he asked astounded as he ushered me inside he dwelling. Matt waved at me without looking up from his game._

_ "Well," I began "My heart gets heavy, and starts racing. My palms get sweaty, and I feel like my face is burning. I hardly think straight, and feel inferior only when I'm around Near, and I don't get it!" I exclaimed exasperated. They both stared at me wide eyed. Matt was even dying in his game, but he didn't care. He was too shocked to notice. Then they both started laughing. Matt doubled over while Mello wiped a tear from his eye, and I sweat dropped._

_ "Okay, obviously you don't have a good understanding of certain emotions." He giggled some more. I looked at him confused. _

_ "S-she's s-so innocent!" Matt said between his giggle fits. Sometimes it's hard to believe that they are a year older than me._

_ "So, what's wrong with me?" I asked._

_ "You are in love with him." He said in a teasing tone. "My little sister is in LOVE with NEAR!" he exclaimed. See what I mean? Hard to believe… He may not like Near from a competitive stand-point, but they are still good friends. All three of them are, and I am an addition to their trio. I rolled my eyes._

_ "There is no way that I am in love with Near." I said in disbelief._

_ "What you just described says differently." Mello said._

_ "You're just messing with me, like usual." I said._

_ "Dude, just accept it. You're falling for him, hard." Matt said, rejoining the conversation. What he said surprised me._

_ "Maybe I do." I said. With that I left the room. I hear Mello shout 'You're welcome!'_

And that takes me to now. I walked outside into the courtyard, and under our huge oak tree, sat Near on our stone bench. He was staring off into space, which is unusual for him, he didn't even notice me sit down right beside him.

"Nice of you to join me." I stand corrected.

"Is something wrong? You hardly ever space out like that." I asked concerned. He turned to look to completely face me; and looked me straight in the eye. My heart began to race.

"L called while you were gone." He said.

"And what did he call about?" I asked.

"Well, first, give me your finger." He said as if it was completely normal to ask for someone's finger. I looked at him confused; it's not like I don't trust him, it was just such an odd request, no, demand.

"Okay…?" I said questioningly, but gave him my index finger regardless. He took my hand into his, only exposing said finger. I felt my face burn up. He extended my finger and picked up something beside him.

"Well," he began again, "something about a case close by." I was so lost in his voice that I didn't realize the stinging of the alcohol pad as its fumes reached my nose. I didn't even feel the cool pad as it was dragged across my skin. Near was able to do all of this without even breaking eye contact.

"He asked me if you, Matt, Mello, and I would be available to help him. We would have to attend a ball like dance. We are needed to catch a criminal, L has all the evidence, we just need to lure him in. L should be calling back with the details on our culprit. I told him yes, is that okay with you?" He asked, and he broke our eye contact to look down at my finger. I felt a sudden sharp emitting from my index finger, however, I didn't flinch. And against my better judgment, I looked down too, only to find my own blood. I began to feel light headed, dizzy, and nauseas.

"What was that for?" I asked, somehow able to keep calm, even though I was freaking out on the inside. More blood came out of the miniscule wound.

"I apologize, Ciel. L wants your blood for a blood test." Near said sounding genuine. He pulled out a swab which absorbed my blood, but it only kept bleeding. He was trying to say something, but everything was fading to black.

Near's P.O.V. 

I finished gathering Ciel's blood for L's blood test, and I noticed that Ciel began to sway.

"Ciel?" No sooner had I said that that she began to fall forward. I quickly caught her before she hit the ground. She must have Hemophobia, or scared of blood, at least of at the sight of her own. I wish I knew that sooner. I pulled her up on the bench again. No use in carrying her all the way to the infirmary when she will most likely wake up by then. I sat with both of my feet planted on the ground. I laid her head in my lap and sat up with an acceptable posture. I heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. I looked down at Ciel again and brushed her bangs out of her face. She is beautiful. Her eyes suddenly closed tighter and she shifted. She was probably having a nightmare. Tears accumulated in the corners of her eyes as she began to mumble.

"Papa… no…" Was all I could make out. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She migh be 'reliving her past', as Mello calls it. More tears descended her face and I noticed a foreign feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach. It hurt to see her crying, and I didn't what to do. I shifted so that she was in my arms and her head rested on my shoulder. She suddenly grasped my shirt and buried her face in my neck. Heat rose to my cheeks. 'Maybe I'm sick.' I thought, 'but why would I only notice it around her?'

She stopped crying and her grip loosened. I looked at her once more as her eyes began to open, revealing brown, blood-shot eyes which were slightly swollen. She looked confused, then she looked up at me and her face grew red.

Ciel's P.O.V.

I looked around trying to remember what happened before I passed out, and then I realized that something warm was around me. I looked up to see Near with his arms wrapped around me. I felt a burning blush make its way to my face.

"Welcome back." He said. He brought one of his hands up and wiped my cheek, then I realized that I was crying. I don't know why, however.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry slightly edged in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"When you saw your blood you passed out. Then you began to mumble and cry." He relayed to me. I didn't want to know what I mumbled about.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I noticed he was still holding me, he seemed to realize it too and let go of me. I know he doesn't like human contact, but I couldn't stop myself, I hugged hijm anyway, and whispered in his ear:

"Thank you." I was shocked, to say the least when I felt his arms slowly wrap around me again.

"You're welcome." As we parted, we finally saw Mello standing there, frozen in shock. We glanced at each other before turning back to Mello.

"Hey Mello." I said, like nothing happened.

"What do you need?" Near asked in his usual emotionless way. He was still frozen in shock. It was then that I noticed a phone in his hand. We heard two other voices emitting from it.

"Mello, have you found them yet?" A voice, who I recognized as L, asked. Mello, who was still in shock, didn't make any effort to answer him, so Near grabbed the phone and answered for him.

"This is Near." He said into the phone.

"Hello Near. Is Ciel with you?" He asked, losing interest with Mello.

"Yes, Ciel is currently with me." Near answered. "Mello is a bit preoccupied with getting over his temporary shock." Near grinned as he said the last part, and Mello finally came to.

"Shut up!" Mello exclaimed. "L," he continued, "if you witnessed what I just did, you would be too." He defended.

"If it has to do with Near, I don't think I want to know." L said jokingly.

"I don't blame you." I said, joining the conversation, and I smirked at Near who just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're the one who instigated it, what was I supposed to do?" he asked with a creepy smile on his face. It was mine and L's turn to be shocked alongside Mello.

"You seriously just said that?" I asked shock evident in my voice.

"You can't blame me; you're rubbing off on me." He defended. I hung my head because I knew he was right.

"Okay, so now for the reason why I called." L said ending the side conversation. "Near, you already know about the case that I'm currently working on, I have the details for your mission."

"Mission?" I heard Matt ask.

"Yes, mission. It requires all four of your talents. You should be receiving all the info, Matt, and as soon as you do, could you please read it?" L asked.

"Yeah, I got it." He said. "A middle aged man, 5'9"; Blue eyes, right eye is one fourth brown; kinda of a big nose, result from being broken too many times. Caucasian, has a goatee that is dark brown and white. Buzzed cut dark brown hair with two tattoos on his right arm and one on his left. One long scar on his right hand in between his index finger and thumb.

"Convicted back in America for child abuse, but was let out for proof of his innocents. Discharged from the Army due to knee problems that never healed right. Dishonorable discharge from the Navy. He has four children, three boys and one girl. He terminated on his eldest son. Name: L. Lawliet. No information is known about him. The middle child is the most interesting. Her name is Adelaide Belc" I gasped quietly at this, and only Near noticed. Matt continued after a breath.

"Age 13, birthdate 8/20/1998. Mother abandoned her once when she was 4, leaving her on her father's doorstep in the middle of winter. Mother mentally and emotionally abused her ceaselessly, because of this she has had multiple counselors. She also is anti-social, and a couple of other problems because of it. She was in honors classes in school, and appeared to be fine to regular people, but her teachers noticed that she was struggling. Her mother abandoned her again when she was twelve. After her father disappeared, courts ordered that she had to go live with her mom. She ran away only two months after, current location unknown. Her last known residence was in Minnesota. Two little brothers live with their mom in Minnesota as well. Adelaide is technically an only child. Thus, leaving Adelaide without parents. Oh yeah I forgot to mention her Mother died from drinking too much tequila. She never even tried to look for Adelaide. Poor girl. Hey Ciel, you live in Minnesota too. Did you know her?" Matt asked.

"I guess you could say that." I said awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that?" L asked in a way that seem like he knew something. I found a sudden interest in my shoes and began to fiddle with my hands.

"Well…"

"Yes?" he said. Mello and Near were looking at me full of interest, and Matt was silent, waiting for an answer along with L.

"I am her." I said.

** 2,249 words in this chapter! I feel accomplished. I finally posted the first chapter of my Hetalia fanfic. I hop eyou liked this chapter! Please comment and what not. You know, or at least should know, the drill. And yes my little 'stalker reviewer' I'd love to hear form you. Well au revoir. **


	6. A Quick Flashback Part 1

"Everyone! Shush! Hey! SHUT UP!" The teacher demanded. I was standing in front of the classroom very awkwardly. The class settled down. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on a certain boy with white hair.

"Everyone, this is Ceil. She is our new student. Feel free to ask her any questions." He said. I saw about half of the classes hands shoot up. I pointed to one.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I am 13." I replied quietly. Some whispers echoed throughout the room. I pointed to another.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"A woman." I said. She rolled her eyes and a couple of the guys laughed.  
"Now really." She said.

"America." I said nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes grew wide, except Near because he already knew.

"American!? But the last American was-"

"Los Angeles. And L even-"

"Will she be nutso too?"

"But I thought he was from-"

"She even looks like-"

"Okay!" the teacher interrupted. "Just because she's from America doesn't mean anything. What state is it?"

"Minnesota." I said.

"Do you have a funny accent like the Canadians?" one boy asked. Then I got pissed.

"No, dang it! Just because I'm from Minnesota does NOT mean that I sound like a Canadian! I do have a accent, but it's completely different from the Canadians! I choose not to use it and the only times that I do are when people mistake me for a Canadian, or really piss me off-fa-fa." The class looked stunned for a moment before they busted out laughing. I couldn't tell if it was because of my accent, how pissed I got over something so petty, or the fact that I said off-fa-fa, or perhaps it was a combination of all three. I looked over at Near and found him sporting a grin. He looked much nicer with a smile, even a small one, upon his usually emotional face. I waved it off and turned toward the teacher who was slightly chuckling.

"Where do I sit?" I asked.

"You can sit by Near." He said. I took my seat and finally class started.

"Okay class. Today we will embark on reading one of the most memorable novels of all time. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is the name of the book, by Harper Lee. You will have a study guide and spontaneous quizzes on chapters that you read, so don't put off your reading." He said. I groaned. This book is so old, I remember my dad talking about reading it when he was in high school. He said his favorite character was Atticus Finch, mine was too. I read this book in 5th grade. My favorite, and I think funniest, line that Atticus said was _'Sister, when you think about it, our generation's practically the first in the Finch family not to marry its cousins. Would you say the Finches have an Incestuous Streak?'_ It was one of those lines in a boring story that adds comical relief. When I read the line, I was all like _lol! OMG! Hehehehehe. I love Atticus. _

Class continued on, and all that jazz. And that was my second period of my first day.

#####%^%^*$&())(*&Present Time$ #%^&*()*&^%$# !

"I am her." She said. I almost thought my phone had a temporary malfunction. When the others remained silent I spoke up once more.

"Well that certainly makes things more complicated. Okay, there is something I need you all to know. But first, you must all go to Near's and Ciel's room." I said. I heard footsteps and two doors open and close all at once.

"Okay L, we're all here in our room." Ciel said. "What did you need to tell us that is so important."

"His son that he terminated on, well, that is me." I said.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that my only remaining family is the World's Greatest Detective? Is this some sort of sick joke L, cause I'm not laughing." She said.

"No. We finally meet at last, sister. Now, I have one question." I said.

"And what could that be?" she asked, her tone was mixture of astonishment, sadness, happiness, confusion, and hope.

"Will you join Mello, Matt, Near and I to catch our father?" the whole world stopped as I waited for Ciel, no, my sister's answer.

**Shorter chapter, I know. And yes the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I was up against the same thing as Ciel in the beginning. I was reading **_**To Kill a Mockingbird **_**and yes, Atticus is my favorite character. We get to watch the movie tomorrow in class. Sometimes it's fun being in all honors classes cause you do stuff like that a lot. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any criticism, just if it's bad, then what are you doin' readin' this story if you don' like it. **

**Au revoir**


	7. Brothers, Dresses, and lets not forget L

**Hey guys! So I felt bad for not updating for a while so I'm updating again today. Gosh my new puppies are being loud. And now I got to write a paper on **_**To Kill a Mockingbird**_** for English. Oi, I gots lots to do. I know I'm a semi-slacker. Anyways, on with the story. **

"Um, well, I think I want to talk to you alone, L." I said.

"That can be arrange. Near, Mello, and Matt please speak of this to no one, and leave the room if you will." L said. The boys complied and left the room. "What do you need to talk about?"

"How do I know that you are really my older brother?" I asked.

"Remember when you first came to the orphanage, and you had that cut? You were still bleeding so Mello was able to get your blood without you knowing. He sent it to me and I ran a blood test. The results came back as a 90% match. I didn't believe it either, which is why I had Near get another sample. But you saved me the trouble of lookijg into it by admitting that you are my sister. So I ask you again, will oyu help me?"

"Only on two conditions; the first one is that hyou send me the DNA results."

"Consider it done."

"The second is that I meet you face to face, no hiding or anything of the sorts."

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

"No, you have to agree to these conditions." I stated. He was silent for awhile, however I waited paitently.

"Alright, we can meet face to face."

"Then I accept. There is only one problem, though."

"Which would be." He asked a hint of surprise barely evident, but definitely there.

"I don't have a dress." I said sheepishly.

"Well we are going to have ot fix that." He said but he sonded closer. I heard Near suddenly from outside.

"You can't go in there. How did you even get in here?"

"L?" I heard my voice. I ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Ciel. We meet at last." I was speechless, as were the other boys.

**Shortest chapter. I know, So would you guys rather me write a short chapter every day or one lone chapter every 4-7 days? I'd like to know and please comment! Reviews are always welcome espically from my stalker friend person. And thank you, waitingforw0nderland, for reading my story. But don't you find it humorous that we are reading each other stories? And both commenting no less! **

**Au revoir **


	8. Teaser

**Well I'm writing again. I've been very bored. My and right now my family is eating dinner, my sister is throwing a fit cause she has to eat stuff she doesn't like. Seriously, she's so immature, and we're practically the same age (I'm 2 months and 8 days older, and a grade higher ****). I also decided that I was going to skip the face to face thingy majig. It's still there but it's hard to explain, so just read.**

**Disclaimer (cause I haven't done one in a while): I don't own L, Mello, Matt, Watari, Rodger, or anything else affiliated with Death Note, and if I did, I wouldn't be sitting down writing a fanfic. **

**Now that that long disclaimer is over, here you go! This is just a teaser, so you know I'm still around, I've just been busy, so this is to keep you reading.**

"Do you have any idea how L wants me to enter?" I asked Watari, hoping that there was a plan.

"No, he said to improvise, that you could handle it." He replied. "But he did say to keep your eye out or your father on your way down."

"Alright."

"He also said he may be wearing a disguise."

"No, if there is one thing I know about my father, it's that he doesn't need a disguise." I remember when I was younger, he used to say to me; _"Adelaide, I could show up anywhere, anytime, and you not even notice me as you continue to do whatever it is you're doing; I don't need a disguise or any special equipment to do it, I know you better than you know yourself, and that is my job as a father to do."_ While the last part meant the world to me, the rest of it creeped me out . And when he would tell me; _"Let me hear that some guy is planning to or has hurt you, the cops will be the last of their worries. I don't have to be faster, and I don't have to be stronger; I just have to be smarter. And when I get my hands on them, they better be praying to whatever God they believe in." _He would always get a murderous and psychotic glint in his eye. Because of this, it would scare me the most. My father is not someone you would want to meet in an alley if he was that kind of man. I, however, don't believe he is guilty despite all the evidence in front of my face. I hope I can prove that tonight. We finally arrived at a story book castle. The only thing that is modern is the people inside and artificial light leaking out of the windows. I thanked Watari for the ride, and got out of the car. Light and lively violin music gradually crescendo the closer I walked to the gloomy but elegant castle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow of black and snapped my head in that direction, to be met with a pair of glowing, red orbs; nevertheless, they disappeared just like they appeared: without a trace.

**Just a tease. And here is the castle I picture in my mind, and it is a real castle that is still functional. It is one of the seven castles of Mar in Scotland. Originally belonging to the Boarder Clan, Clan Bell, only 5 are still functional. This particular one sparked the Victorian style of architecture, and just so happens that is part of my family history. I'm am part of Clan Bell and a direct descendant. How cool is that? Here are the links. This one is what it looks like at Night: imgres?q=Castles+of+Mar+scotland+at+night&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=686&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=MMmX5fmTly7IkM:&imgrefurl= . /2/hi/uk_ &docid=5usNxrok3CeMLM&imgurl= . /media/images/47501000/jpg/_47501163_ &w=766&h=511&ei=-hl-UNrdF4rq9ASm4oGoCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=632&vpy=2&dur=2750&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=153&ty=209&sig=114284803454091687088&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=231&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:0,i:110**

**And during the day: imgres?q=Castles+of+Mar+scotland+at+night&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=686&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=pU50GcSaEeIFLM:&imgrefurl= 2010_10_01_ &docid=Y9NTyliIAbJoIM&imgurl= . /_ &w=1600&h=1263&ei=-hl-UNrdF4rq9ASm4oGoCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&dur=2353&sig=114284803454091687088&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=170&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:83&tx=68&ty=224&vpx=944&vpy=102&hovh=199&hovw=253**


	9. Dance

**I know I said to a few of you that I wasn't going to update for a while, but I have come over my writers block! I hope you enjoy this overdue and well deserved chapter. I love you all, my dear readers, for staying with it for so long and abandoning it. **** I'd give you a cookie! But I don't got one.**

**Disclaimer: I remember I said in an earlier chapter that if I owned Death Note that I wouldn't have chocolate, potato chips, and apples and that would be a problem, well it's all good now! I have recently become addicted with crasins (dried cranberries)! What? You say that I still don't own it? Damn.**

I wasn't to sure if I saw what I thought I saw. The floating red orbs that looked like eyes. I couldn't, however, let my paranoia interfere with the mission. If he is in a corner, he did a hell of a job staying discreet.

**?'s P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw her, I knew that it was my little girl. Too long she has thought I've been dead. But why is she here, in England? I left her in Minnesota.

She has changed so much. She definitely got taller, more so in the heels that she is wearing; a very definite womanly figure. Her hair is longer than I would have expected it to be. Her eyes still dark brown, but that gleam of light she had no longer resides in them, but is replaced by a dull glow of longing.

She looks so out of her element, and whoever got her into a dress has my kudos. She's a bit wobbly on those heels, but all together she looks very nice. I just wish she had stayed in America, for her sake.

She continuously scanned the room looking for someone. Better not be some boy. Her body language is telling me something important. Short steps, she's nervous. Her shoulders are tense; she's worried. Her fingers are tapping her thighs, she's eager. She has very unique body language, most people interpret it wrong. I saw a man in his mid-twenties walk up to her. I could feel my blood boil. She's only fourteen! She was led into the crowd, and the hoipoli of people carried on.

**L's P.O.V.  
**

I noticed that the noise in the hall slowly faded to a whisper. I turned looking at the stairs with the boys. Ciel came down the stairs. She seemed agitated because of her short steps and tapping fingers. She looked very on edge, which was evident by how her shoulders where slightly tense. But what caused this? I went and met her by the foot of the stairs. She looked almost completely different. Her hair was longer, she is probably wearing extensions. It's also neater and curled at the ends, with her bangs swooped to the side, fully showing her eyes. Her black eye shadow matched her black and silver dress. She wore sparkly lip gloss, and cheeks a light pink. To put it simply, my sister looked very pretty. Her grace was tainted, however, when she almost fell. I could swear I heard a chuckle followed by 'that's my girl'. No one noticed, from what I could see. And people wonder why I stay inside. I made a note of it anyway as I led Ciel over to the boys. She smiled and waved her finger at everyone.

**?'s P.O.V.  
**

I left my dark, secluded corner to follow the retreating pair from a distance. I saw Adelaide stumble and almost fall. Besides the young man, I was the only one to notice. I chuckled to myself.

"That's my girl." I said. The raven haired man seemed to hear. He shrugged it off, or so it seemed. Adelaide didn't notice at all, but if I was trying to regain my balance without breaking anything, I wouldn't notice either. I can't just walk up to her. If I know Adelaide at all, she will most likely break away from all these people. I'll just have to wait until then.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I was so involved in my game that I didn't notice that the whole room died down to a low roar. Heck, I didn't even notice the hot chicks that gathered just beside us. All that I was worried about was making sure that Kirby didn't get hit in the head with apples from the psychotic tree. But his death was inevitable because Mello just elbowed my in the ribs. I cursed mentally as Kirby fell on his back, dead. I glared at Mello just to find that a hot version of Ciel was standing in front of us. Too bad she's like my little sister. I glanced over at Near, who looked completely shocked. So, the kid does have emotion. I silently chuckled to myself. It seems Mello noticed as well. We exchanged a mischievous look, look out Near, payback's a bitch.

**Near's P.O.V.**

I watched as Ciel came down. At first I almost didn't recognize her. Almost. But when I saw her almost fall, I knew for sure. I face palmed mentally, but I had to admit, it was cute. She looked stunning, not that she didn't look pretty every day, but I can actually see her eyes. Everything faded into the background, I was mesmerized. It was in that moment that I noticed how much she really looks like L. I glanced at him, his face calculating, but nonetheless looked like a proud father.

"Were you able to find him?" L asked Ciel.

"No, but I have three possible places that he could be." She replied.

"I see. I'll check out one, Matt and Mello will check out the other two."

"Why can't Near and Ciel go?" Mello asked.

"Because they stand out the most. Just be sure you do something to blend in."  
Ciel pointed to the three darkest places in the whole hall. Then they left.

"Ask her to dance, you wimp!" Matt whispered with a wink before he left, and Mello pushed me into her slightly. I caught her before she fell.

"Wow, Near, you're stronger than you look." She said. I felt my hands get sweaty. The band began to play a slow song, couples walked out on to the dance floor. It's now or never.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

Near caught me before I fell. I was surprised how strong he actually was.

"Wow, Near, you're stronger than you look." I said. I saw a faint blush rise on his cheeks. It looked like he was contemplating something. Then a slow song came on as I was back on my feet.

"Ciel?" Near asked.

"Yes, Near?"

"May I have this dance?" I was shocked. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He places his hands awkwardly on my sides; mine around his neck. We swayed to the music, totally unaware of all the looks we were getting and the 'how cute!'s people were saying. I was suddenly blinded by a flood light. We had the spot light dance.

"You would consider us friends, right?" Near asked, out of the blue.

"I consider you my closest friend, Near. Why do you ask?" I asked, confused.

"Have you ever thought of…"

"Of what?"

"Of being more than friends?" Was this still Near? He looked so venerable and full of hope.

"I suppose, I mean, I don't know, umm. Well, yes." I replied sheepishly. _Smooth Ciel, _I thought, _smooth._

"Do you still feel that way?" I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." He looked almost relieved.

"Will go be my girlfriend?" I was dumbstruck.

"Yes!" I said. The song was about to end and we stopped and looked in each others' eyes.

"Don't just stand there, be a man, kiss her!" Both of our faces turned red at what the spectator said. Little did we know it was Matt.

"Go on!" He said. If we weren't on the spot before, we are now. Near slowly leaned in and closed the space between us. Our lips met, and the world stopped.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Hopefully this makes up for how long it took. As always: I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Kidnapped

**Okay! Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! As always, I hope to see more reviews! I know you're out there, I can see you reading!**

The kiss was soft, and nervous. Once we broke it, he was all I saw. I didn't notice L, Matt, or Mello. I didn't even a familiar face that was red with rage.

Once we made our way off the dance floor, we had got separated. So I decided to step out in the hall. I hadn't noticed that that familiar face followed me out. To say I was ecstatic was an understatement. I let out a squeal. I turned around only to be greeted by a person I thought dead.

"Adelaide, whatever you do, don't scream." He said. I was frozen in shock. After my initial shock, I was flooded not with happiness as one would think, but of rage.

"I thought you were DEAD! How could you do that to me?! You were everything to me! And then you just disappear, and leave me to think that you were dead for nine years? What the HELL?!"I yelled.

"Adelaide, you have every right to be mad, and even hate me, but right now I need to talk to you." He said.

"You know, I'm supposed to arrest you for murder." I told him.

"Look, Adelaide, I love you more than anything."

"Enough to pretend that you're dead and tear me apart?"

"I had to! Listen, I don't have much time before he notices that I'm here. So listen and listen well. Tell L that Beyond Birthday is back, with a whole new game. He's coming for him, and will take any means necessary to hurt him."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked warily. "And why should I believe you? How do I even know you're my real father?"

"Beyond is why I had to leave. He would have gotten to you sooner if I hadn't. You should have stayed in America." He said.

"How do I know you're really my father?" I asked again.

"Because now I'm going to kick that kid's ass."

"Why?"

"Do you really think that I am going to let some punk kiss or touch my little girl?" The murderous glint in his eye was enough to prove it.

"Dad. Kick his ass, I kick yours. Besides wouldn't you blow your cover?"

"I'm not going to… Yet. But remember I see all. I have to go. Stay with your little group of friends, and whatever you do, don't wander off alone. EVER." I knew better than to question my dad when he raised his voice. I nodded; he turned on his heel and walked back inside, disappearing into the crowd. I followed in suit. Near was the first to see me.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Just stepped out for a breather. Where's L? I need to talk to him." I said, urgency evident in my voice.

"I'm right here. What do you need to talk about?" He said from behind. I turned around.

"Not here." He nodded and we stepped out into the hall.

"Beyond is back." He visibly tensed.

"Are you sure? Where did you get that from?"

"My… Our dad. He came to me when I stepped out here just a minute ago. He told me to tell you that Beyond is back and coming after you. Also about using any means to hurt you. I don't think he knows that you're his son." I said.

"Where is he now?" He left as soon as I was able to confirm that he was our dad. As of where he is specifically I haven't a clue. He rushed back inside before I could contain him."

"What else did he tell you?" L urged.

"He said that he didn't have much time before he noticed that dad was here. I think he was referring to Beyond. Also told me that I need to stay with the group at all times, and never wonder off alone."

"If what he said is true, we should assume that Beyond is in there as we speak."

"I noticed something as well when I first came in. I just waved it off, thinking that I was just nervous."

"Get to the point, Ciel."

"When I first walked in I saw what looked like eyes." I explained. "Only they were red and glowing. They disappeared in a second."

"We need to leave now." L said. We both rushed into the ballroom. The boys looked at us confused at our urgency.

"Let's go boys. " I said as L called for Watari.

"What's going on Ciel?" Near asked. They all waited for an answer. I told them as we rushed out the door. They all seemed to know who this 'Beyond Birthday' is. We all piled into the car.

"Who is Beyond Birthday?" I asked feeling stupid.

"It was a case I worked on a couple years ago. He was a serial killer. He was second at Wammy's." My eyes grew wide. It made sense why the kids acted weird around me all the time now.

"I see." I said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"He probably already knows that you're L's sister." Mello said. "We have to be sure that you never leave our sight." Little did we know that it proved to be futile.

"Good thing Roger roomed me Near." I said.

"Yeah." Mello and Near said at the same time. We arrived back at the orphanage and all went our separate ways. Once Near and I got to our room, I grabbed my towel, pajamas and took a shower. We both went to bed, too tired to say anything.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock. 12 o'clock a.m. Damn it, now I have to pee. Without a second thought I shuffled across the room and into the bathroom. I turned on the light and in the mirror I saw a man that looked like L. I turned around as fast as lightning. Before I could do anything, his hand covered my mouth.

"Shhhhh!" he whispered in my ear. "You wouldn't want to wake anybody." His face twisted into a cruel smile. He dragged me out of the bathroom, and just as we passed Near's bed to get to the window, I struggled. I tried screaming through his hand, and thrashed enough to hit his bed, hard. I whimpered in pain. Near shot up when heard me scream.

"Ciel? Where are you? What's going on?" Near asked frantically. I tried to bite the man's hand. But he only laughed, I tasted blood. Near quickly got out of his bed to try and fight off the man in the dark, but it was too late. The mysterious man jumped out the window with me. And we landed in the soft snow. He forced me to run down the street into a black car. The last thing I saw before the door was slammed was Near in our window.

"Adelaide!" He yelled. That was the first time he used my real name.

**Near' P.O.V.**

She was taken by Beyond. It's all my fault!

"Adelaide!" I yelled for her. I heard loud footsteps behind me.

"What the hell happened?" Mello stood beside me. Now I know how he got in. He picked the lock.

"Ciel was taken. Alert the house." I said. I felt broken inside. Adelaide, don't worry. I'm coming for you.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

We got to an apartment in a desolate area. He bound me and shoved me up the stairs. He opened the door and pushed me onto the couch.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Beyond Birthday." My gut told me. I couldn't stop my mouth. He smiled his twisted smile.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because you plan to kill me?"

""I'm going to use you first. You are bait."

"If you think that L will come then-"

"I don't care about L right now. I need Near." He said. I almost cried.

"W-why?"

"It's killing two birds with one stone. If I can kill Near, you hurt. Thus causing L to get hit three times, because not only are you, his sister, kidnapped; but his first successor has been killed, and it will cause him to hurt because you are. And your father, he will too."

"What does this have to do with my dad?" I asked.

"He helped L in the background to capture me." He said. "But that doesn't matter now. I'm going to get my revenge." He pulled out a knife and advanced toward me. I didn't so any signs of my fright. He smiled again as he stopped at the edge of the couch.

"Just imagine what they will think when they see you, cut up and bruised; completely helpless and weak. I'll be the last thing on their minds as they come to help you. Then you'll have no one to blame but yourself." He brought the knife down, cutting my skin. I didn't flinch or even whimper. Just sat there completely neutral.

"You can cut me all day long, but you will not have the satisfaction of hearing or seeing my pain." I said, emotionlessly.

"And why is that?"

"Because, no amount of physical pain can amount to the pain of my childhood." He smiled once more.

"Then I don't have to worry about waking the neighbors." He said, sadistically. He brought down the knife again, adding more cuts to my already scarred skin.

**L's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean Beyond took her?!" Mello yelled. I came down as soon as I heard something break. As soon as what happened registered in my brain, I snapped.

"Damn it, BEYOND!" I yelled startling the kids that accumulated in Near's room.

**How's that? If you like it, review please! I know I have over a thousand views, so do you guys not like it, or what? I take any criticism. Tell me what I could do better! LOVE YOU ALL! **


	11. Blood, Deamons, and Ciel

**Okay! I'm updating again! Who's happy?! No one... I'm going to cry now. I would say enjoy this chapter but nooooooo. :_(**

I came to, only to be greeted by the man who calls himself Beyond Birthday.

"Hen hen hen. So you finally wake up? It's about time, I was getting lonely." A sick smile appeared on his face. I noticed how much he looked like L. It's a really creepy thought though.

"Not even going to answer me? Hmmm… We're just going to have to change that." He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. My body was covered in crusty blood, and I smelt of it. Blood was dried in my hair, practically everywhere. Beyond is the most demented people I have ever come across.

"Still don't want to talk to me huh? Well I have someone here who has a few words they have been dying to say." Once again, his face twisted up in that sickening smile. "I think it's time she saw you." Just on cue, a woman walked out, but she made my stomach twist wore than when Beyond smiled.

**L's P.O.V.**

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. It's been three days since Ciel has been missing, wherever B took her, he did a good job hiding. Watari walked in with a nervous looking Near, Mello, and Matt.

"Sir, we just got word that Sarah Williams is alive." He said. I was shocked.

"How?"

"B just contacted us. We weren't able to trace it or anything. He said that maybe having a small reunion with her mother will be fruitful. He wants us to find him." Mello said.

"Do you know what her mother is like?" I asked them. They all shook their heads.

"Let's just say she is like B's twin, just not as violent… physically." I started, "We need to find her fast, or else we may never be able to see her again." Near looked on verge of tears, I pretty sure I did as well. Only she has this effect on us, on all of us. I hope she stays safe, for his sake.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

I felt all feeling of indifference, and stinging cuts leave as I got up. I walked right up to her, and slapped her, _hard_. How dare she have the audacity to show up after I thought her dead? How dare she put me through all that she did when I was younger and just pop up again when I thought that part of my life over? How dare she ever show her face in front of me? All of the rage that lay dormant for a whole year suddenly came to light again. And her being here just augmented to that rage.

Her face flashed red.

"You little bitch! How dare you! I am you're mother!" She yelled.

"How dare you! You are no mother of mine! A cow would be a better mother that you." I yelled back. B just watched in amusement as my 'mother' and I argued.

"I always tried my hardest to please you, and give you my love. When you ran away, I lost everything! Every one said to just give up on you, and why waste my time, but the sad part is, I still love you." B's mouth dropped ever so slightly, as did mine.

"Wait… The sad part is?" I asked.

"Yes."

"_Sad?_" I asked, putting emphasis on the three letter word. "That proves that you don't love me. That phrase shows conditional love, which isn't love at all. You can go back to the hole that you died in." They both looked at me in shock.

"How would you know what real love is anyways?" she asked tauntingly.

"Because, unlike you, dad actually cared enough to show me." I said. "You are just a malevolent, mentally unstable, incompetent, selfish, self-centered, and arrogant person."

"I don't even know half of what you said." She said.

"Hen hen hen hen." Beyond laughed. I scoffed at her stupidity.

"I rest my case." I began to feel the stinging of my cuts and the burn it caused. I grasped my arm, which had recently fell victim to another one of Beyond's experiments. He seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Are your wounds finally breaking you?" Beyond asked.

"No." I went back to being indifferent.

"I think that's where you can help, Sarah." Beyond said.

"I would be delighted, Beyond." She said, smiling at me.

"Try me bitch, you may have hurt me once, but you can't ever hurt me again." I said.

"Oh yes, I do believe I can. Just wait until your little boyfriend comes. You know I feel bad for him; he must have gone out with you in pity. No one could love you. You are too much of a brat; a selfish brat."

"Oh please. Don't you know that it is human nature to blame others of what we ourselves are most guilty of? And besides, even if I am what you claim I am, children from twelve up to their late teens are most impressionable, so I would've picked up that behavior from none other than you." I said, completely monotone. Beyond looked like he was about to burst from laughing at our bickering. Sarah shot him a death glare, which only made him laugh harder.

I sat down on the couch again, hoping for sleep to consume me. But just as sleep was in my grasp, it was with held, as I felt the sting of a blade cut my skin. This time it was deeper, making more of my precious red, warm fluid pour out. I looked down, and fainted once more. I really should stop looking. As the darkness engulfed me, I swear I saw Near and L.

**Near's P.O.V.**

"I got them!" I said.

"Well, let's go." L said. "Mello I need you to come with us, along with Watari, Matt, you keep a watch on the monitors. Let's get ready."

We all complied with L's orders. I soon found myself in a black van, sitting next to Mello in the back seat. I held Ciel's gun close.

"You really like her, don't you Near?" Mello asked me. I nodded. Then L spoke up as we came up on the old abandoned building.

"Alright here's the plan, Near, you and I are going in first, Mello, and you're the most aggressive so you'll come in when I give the signal. Near, I want you to only worry about getting Ciel out. Be careful though, B will probably have precautions, and be gentle, she'll probably be really cut up." L said. We both nodded, ready to get Ceil back.

L and I rushed out of the car, and before we left L said one last thing.

"You know what to do, right Watari?" The old man nodded. Mello followed behind us as we rushed up. I held Ciel's gun, ready to shoot. I was suddenly thankful that she loved guns enough to teach me. I smiled at the memory.

"Okay they're going to be in the room coming up on your right." Matt said through the ear piece.

"Copy, 10-4." L said. We approached the door, and L stopped us. We heard voices, and then nothing. We saw our opportunity, and we took it. As soon as it became quite, we broke down the door.

The room it's self was run down. But the red stained carpet, clothes and furniture made even L look a bit green. We saw Ciel lying upon a blood stained couch. My fears were correct as I saw blood gushing out of her cut and bruised skin. I saw a deranged man and woman, B and Williams. It had to be. I didn't care about them; I cared about the girl on the couch that was slipping out of consciousness. I ran over to her quickly, taking her in my arms, and as I turned around, I was greeted by her mom.

"Why would you want to take her? You are so much better than her. Just leave her here to die and you don't have to die because of that brat." That made me mad. I never felt so much emotion at once. I didn't even have time to process what came out of my mouth until I was out the door.

"How could you accuse your daughter of being exactly what you are? With you, I see nothing more than a sorry excuse for a woman that is so insure of herself that takes comfort in her daughter's suffering because of it. What a sad excuse for a human being." I saw Mello look at me with wide eyes as I left the room.

"What, it's true." I said, monotone.

"Did I just hear Near get some balls?" Matt asked. I rolled my eyes, and carried Ciel out to the van.

"Watari, get the medical kit ready." I said.

"Very well, Near." He replied. I rushed down the stairs and into the van.

Oh god, Ciel, please stay with me. None of us expected her to be in this bad of shape. Watari helped me to stitch her deep wounds, seeing how I don't know how. I cleaned the rest of her wounds. She lost a lot of blood, anymore and it could have been fatal. She had quite a bit of internal hemorrhaging; thankfully no internal organs were ruptured from what we could tell. I wanted more than anything to hurt the Beyond, but I knew that would get mo nowhere. I'll leave that to L and Mello. Right now Ciel needs me, and I don't plan on leaving her side when she needs me the most.

**OK! Another chapter done. I'll see when I can update again. PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like you people don't like it.**

**Thank you Soul Vrazy for being a faithful reviewer! My foreign friend I love you! Your comments are so nice! **

**Adieu!**


	12. Hiatus

**DEAR READERS:**

**BECAUSE I CANNOT FOLLOW MY DAD'S RULES OF INTERNET BEHAVIOR, I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING MY STORIES FOR YOU. IF I CAN FIND A WAY TO LIVE BY MY DAD'S RULES BETWEEN NOW AND THEN, I WILL START POSTING MY UPDATES TO MY STORY AFTER MY CHRISTMAS VACATION. I AM VERY SORRY THAT THAT I HAVE BEHAVED SO BADLY. I AM VERY SORRY THAT THIS INTERRUPTED MY UPDATES TO YOU MY LOYAL READERS. I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATINGMY STORIES FIRST WEEK OF JANUARY BEHAVIOR PERMITTING. PLEASE BE SURE TO CONTINUE TO READ THEN. AS I AM NOT ALLOWED PRIVATE MESSAGES PER MY FATHER'S RULES, PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY PRIVATE MESSAGES AS I CANNOT REPLY (DAD JUST SAID: HEAVEN HELP ME IF I DO). THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THIS FAR, PLEASE CONTINUES TO FOLLOW ME. HE IS MAKING ME WRITE THIS AS PUNISHMENT.**

**TORCHERED IN NORTH CAROLINA (AND WITH LOVE), **

**~Minnesota1**


	13. Fights, Mello, and Sarah

Chapter 11: Fights, Mello, and Sarah

**Hello everyone! I am officially back and ready to type up the rest of this story! Unfortunately, I messed up at a really bad time, leaving everyone hanging like that and so close to the end too. I hope you guys enjoy this extremely overdue chapter! Oh and I posted another story last night, my spin of the 5 hour energy commercials. It's supposed to be funny. And as always, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, period. **

Near ran down stairs with Ciel just as L gave me the signal. Upon entering, I almost puked. There was blood everywhere, and I knew that it had to be Ciel's. I saw a woman with brown eyes and long brown hair that reached down to her shoulder blades. She was definitely over weight and had tan skin. She was about 5'8"; Ciel's mother. Ciel looks like her, just not over weight, and I have the strangest feeling that they're nothing alike. She looked at me, then at L, confused. B just looked pissed.

"L, you weren't supposed to be here." B said.

"Sorry to disappoint. I had to make sure that Ciel was out of your hands and safe. This is our battle, B, why bring others into it?" L asked.

"Why? Because you caused A's death! You put the pressure on us to be better beyond our limits. Did you really expect me to sit back and watch you go on living without paying for what you did?"

"Revenge is stupid; all it will do is consume you." L said. He was distracting B for some reason, I think.

"You think I care? I have no life because of you! My only friend is dead because of you! You brought this upon yourself. I will be the one to defeat you." B said. I kept my focus on Ciel's mom. I think that her name is Sarah. Eh… doesn't matter. She is just some abusive, dysfunctional idiot. She kept her eyes on L though.

L and B's back and forth went on for some time because the next thing I know, B is lunging at L with a knife and Ciel's mom at me. Bad move chick. I dodged her lunge, sending her flying into the literally bloody couch. _That's on amazing fighter you got there, B. _ I thought, _just stellar. _I saw her grab a knife that was so conveniently on the coffee table. _How the HELL did I miss that? How the hell did _L _miss that? _ I grunted.

"Screw it." I said. Her eyes grew wide as I pulled out my gun. "Ever hear the phrase 'don't bring a knife to a gun fight'? Well, it just got literal."

"That's some sick humor you got there, Mello." I heard Matt say.

"Mello!" L shouted. I ducked just in time. A knife whizzed just over my head and lodged its self into Sarah's shoulder. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. I looked down at her as she wallowed in her own agony. I looked over at L, who was still engaged in a fight with B.

"What's going on in there?!" Matt asked alarmed. Sorry, Matt, you'll have to wait. I walked up to the wailing heap.

"You have no right to be crying like this after all you have done to Ciel." I said.

"Who the hell is that?" she yelled at me.

"Your daughter!" I yelled back. No way was I going to take shit from her.

"Oh you mean that little fucking brat I gave birth to. She deserved every ounce of what she got and then some. Little bitch destroyed my life." She said spitefully.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" My anger got the best of me. I found myself pointing my gun point blank at her head, and the sad part is: I didn't even care. I felt tears of rage sting the corners of my eyes and a sudden hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see L, not even out of breath, looking right at the sorry bitch.

"Mello, don't shoot her." Sarah looked completely relieved. Then he continued. "She's not worth it."

"But she tortured Ciel, your _sister_, for years!" I was shocked that L wouldn't want the person responsible for his sister's misery to pay for what they have done.  
"I understand that, but is she really worth getting your hands dirty for?" he asked.

"YES!" I said.

"I don't mean Addie." I looked to the ground.

"Oh. I guess not."

"Don't listen to him! Shoot her! She deserves it after all she's done." B exclaimed form the corner at which he was cuffed. Now L never shows emotion, he's even worse than Near, but even someone as thick as Sarah could see that the look he gave B was that of pure hate. He must have realized that severity of the situation and shut up. I slowly took my gun away from Sarah's head. L handcuffed her, not bothering to remove the intrusive knife. We walked our prisoners down to the cars. I was surprised to see Ceil awake and outside of the van. Once she saw Sarah, she did something none of us expected.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

I woke up expecting to see B and my mom, but was relieved when I saw Near in the back of a van with me and Watari just outside. I was lying on Near's lap and he didn't notice that I woke up. Out of pure excitement, I no longer felt my wounds. These past three days made me realize how much I love Matt, Mello, L (even though I barely know my older brother), and most of all, Near. I know that I probably wouldn't be able to sit up, so I pulled Near down to me, surprising him no less, and kissed him. He was shocked at first, and then he kissed back. We broke apart needing air. I observed his clothes. They weren't his usual white shirt and pants, but a pair of blue jeans and a white black short sleeve t-shirt. He looked completely different; I thought I almost kissed the wrong person. Then he spoke.

"Ciel, why did you kiss me?" he asked confused.

"Well we are dating now are we not?"

"Yes."

"And you like me do you not?"

"I do."

"I like you a lot. Even more now than ever before and my fondness of you grow each day." I smiled up at him. He looked down at me with loving eyes and a blush. I was finally able to break through his barrier. He kissed my head as Watari opened the car door.

"My apologies, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said. I love Watari, he is like a grandpa, and he is so sweet. We both blushed.

"No." We both said. He chuckled a bit.

"Well L and Mello are on their way down with B and Sarah. Near, I think they could use your help." Near nodded.

"Wait, help me out, I can stand just fine. There's something I need to do." They both nodded and Watari helped me out of the car and we waited for them to come down. L looked relieved to see that I was alright, well alright enough to stand on my own. Mello looked surprised, I laughed mentally. Then I noticed that my mom had a knife sticking out of her shoulder.

**Mello's P.O.V.**

Ciel calmly walked up to her mother, and smiled sweetly; keeping that sweet smile she whispered something into her ear. Sarah's eyes went wide and her expression went from hate to fear. Ciel's smile was gone and before any of us knew what happened, there was a yelp followed by a 'clank'. We all looked at the ground at the same time to see a bloody knife. Sarah started to cry and that's when we all saw a side of Ciel we thought we'd never see.

She didn't smile or show any signs of being sadistic. No, she gave a look much colder than that.

"'Karma is a fucking bitch,' I wonder where I heard that before?"She was completely cold, no pity, remorse, sorrow, love, nothing but the look of disgust as she talked to the woman.

"You disgust me. You are just a sorry excuse for a human not even Satan would claim. I am ashamed of myself that I ever called you 'mother'." Watari was even at a loss for words as she walked past him and into the car.

Never in a million years would I think Ciel capable of showing a person such malice, evil or not. She was always kind, sweet, loving, and caring, never malicious. Sarah watched as her daughter climbed into the van hate burning in her eyes.

I have heard of mothers and daughters fighting, but this is… this goes beyond anything I could ever imagine. I don't even want to know what it was like when they were on their periods.

L climbed into a car that Roger was driving to take away the two culprits.

"Tell Ciel I will talk to her later." He said. I nodded and headed over to the other van. We began driving away. Ciel had tears falling from her eyes but the expression on her face contradicted the tears; it was blank. Near was looking at her with concern. We both had the same idea, a look of certainty we shared proved it. We both grabbed one of her hands. She looked at both of us and squeezed both of our hands. She leaned back in her seat and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Even though she was sleeping, she didn't look peaceful in the slightest and in fact looked like she was in pain, and for good reason. It doesn't take a Near for some to know that she is. I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm glad she's back and safe.

**Okay! Chapter 11 is done. Y'all can expect the next chapter soon ****. Love you guys!**


	14. Cleaning Up

**Hey everyone! I know i said a couple weeks ago that i wouldn't update until the second week of June, however, i forgot about Spring Break! So Happy Easter everybody and God bless you all for sticking with me! **

Once we got back to the orphanage, Ciel woke with a start.

"You woke up just in time." I said. "We are back." She smiled at me. Oh, how I missed that smile. It's amazing what three days can do.

"Thank you." she said. She turned to Mello. "And thank you, too." He nodded and smiled at her.

"We need to get you all cleaned up. After that, your brother would like a word with you." her eyes widened.

"L? Where is he? Is he al-"

"Yes little one, he is fine. A little beat up, however, I think Beyond is worse off." Watari said. I felt Ciel cringe at the name. She looked at me A few small cuts were visible on her face; one was under her left eye, and the other on her right cheek. Her Minnesota sweat pants were ripped and around the edges were stained red from her crimson blood. Her cut up legs were red, swollen and while some of them were scabbed over, a few of the deeper ones were painfully fresh. The deeper ones will most definitely need stitches. Her black hair was matted to her face with her own blood and her face was covered with a mixture of sweat, blood and grime. Thankfully, the only nasty cuts were on her legs. Most likely to keep her from escaping. Which leads me to think Beyond wasn't counting on all of us to show up at once. But now is not the time for that. I have to help her. Our eyes met. Hers revealed everything her face wouldn't. Her pain, her sorrow, her remorse, her relief. But most of all, her genuine affection towards me. I tried my best to show my feelings towards her the same way. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around me, regardless of the numerous cuts that were scattered across them. I gently wrapped my arms around her sides, avoiding any cuts. Eventually, I noticed that only her and I were left in the car. (**A/N: I'm sorry but my parents are sitting the living room [I'm in the kitchen, open theme house] and they're being all old person pervy! HELP! My dad just happened to read the last sentence as he walked by to get a drink and was all like 'hmmm the things i would do to mama if that were us.' then it... and... whaaaaa!? they are still going on about it! o.O) **I gently pushed her away and opened the door. She slid across the seat and tried to move her legs but couldn't.

"Hey, just stop." I said. She looked at me confused. "Do you have any cuts on the back of your legs?" she shook her head. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up to our room. Carefully laying her down on her bed, she looked up at me.

"You never cease to amaze me." she said.

"And you me, Addy." I said. She smiled.

"Let's keep that nickname between us." she said. I nodded.

"We need to get you cleaned up before you go and see L."

"Ummm... Usually I'm not the dependent type... but I think that I may need help this time." She said. Evidently I didn't follow.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well... seeing that my legs are pretty much useless right now it's hard for me to stand, let alone unclothe myself or stand in a shower by myself." Her cheeks were bright red, and I felt mine heating up too.

"Um- well... I-I am not sure what to do." I said. She doesn't have any friends of the same gender. Only Mello, Matt, Watari, L, and I.

* * *

I waited patiently for my sister to come and join me. But my patients were wearing thin as an hour passed and still no Ciel. Then my phone rang. '_Finally.'_ I thought.  
I answered the phone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"L, it's me Near."

"Is she finally ready?" I asked.

"You see that's the problem. I asked Matt, Mello, and Watari to help but the first two got all red and slammed the door in my face, I can't bring myself to do it since it would be highly inappropriate and Watari sent my call to you." It was obvious how flustered he was because he never talks that fast.

"Ok, what do you need me to do exactly?"

"Ciel needs to be cleaned up." He said

"Yes, I know this." I urged him on.

"O-oh. Well I suppose it makes sense."

"No one else will do it, and I would if it would not be completely inappropriate."

"I understand. I'll be right up."

"Thank you, L."

* * *

I was in the bathroom of Near and Ciel's room, Ciel in my arms. I sat her down on the toilet and looked at her.

"Thank you for helping me, L." she said. "It means so much to me."

"Well, of course I'd help you, you are my sister." I said, it really wasn't a big deal.

"All the same, I'm just glad I don't have to go through this alone again." I looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Well, when I was younger I managed to fracture my ankle, and this was when I lived with Sarah, I ended up having to drive myself to the Urgent Care thirty minutes away." she said. I don't what came over me but I found myself almost killing my sister in a bone crushing hug.

"L... that was... years ago. You are going... to kill me... L please..." she said. I let go of her.

"Ciel, I have come across another case in Japan. I don't want to leave you here. If you would like, would you come with me?" I asked.

"I would have to think about it." I nodded.

"Are you ready? It's going to be painful." She nodded.

* * *

We finally came out of the bathroom, Ciel was clean and a bit better than before.

"Jeeze, that took you long enough." all of our close friends were gathered outside the bathroom, i.e. Near and Ciel's bedroom. And it was no surprise that Mello was the one talking.

"Yes, well she is a bit loopy from some of the medication I have given her. I can trust you three to watch over her while I interrogate Beyond and Sarah. Watari let's go."

"Sarah... Imma kick 'er assss... Wait L, I forgot..." With that she fell asleep. I guess I'll have to ask her about that later. I left the room chuckling under my breath. Once we reached the room holding Beyond, Watari and I could no longer hold our laughter. Watari fell on the ground and lean against the wall laughing so hard. I joined him.

"I'm glad that we found her, my friend. Looks like our family is now complete." he nodded. Once we composed ourselves, we entered the room ready to interrogate our prisoners.

**Ok heres my excuse for taking more than a day to post the rest of the chapter: I was doing my chores, like a good child, then i go and put a glass cup in the dishwasher and i slam it on a plate which of course makes it break. My hand was still around the cup as it shattered and a piece of it went straight through the webbing between my index finger and middle finger. it was bad enough to need stitched but couldnt get them cause where the cut is. And i dont know if any of you have tried to type with two fingers taped together but it is hard as crap. but also kind of funny cause i type normally with my right hand but chicken peck with my left. Hope y'all enjoyed and as always requests and reviews are all accepted. :DDDD**


	15. M&Ms

**Ok you guys I thought that since I have a slight break from school and with my packing done, I can start updating this story regularly again. I got the inspiration for this chapter from the same thing that happened to me last week, except it was my mom that brought it up when I got home, not Near (obviously). Enjoy. :)**

I awoke to find three boys in my bed with me. I have a full size bed so Near and Mello were on either side of me and Matt was laying across the end. I slowly sat up, the burning pain from wound have become dull. I carefully climbed over Near and silently walked over to the door. I looked at my clock before leaving. 1:30 am. Great, L should still be awake. I walked out of my room, up the stairs, to the right and straight down the hall to the last room. There was dull blue glow. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard L's voice from the other side say. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed were the two monitors that showed Beyond and Sara. Beyond was pacing angrily and Sara, in a different room, was sleeping. L payed no heed to me. I think he thought I was Watari. I sat down on the couch to his right. Then I noticed the bowl of M&M in front of him. I shuttered.

_Flashback :)_

I was walking to math class from band with Near. Mello soon joined us from biology and we walked the rest of the way together. We talked and laughed about random things until Mello stopped.

"Hey I'll meet you guys in class, I have to use the restroom." He said Near nodded and we kept walking. I was out of it that day. I super tired thanks to my 'special training' that ran really late the night before. I was pretty much sent to an over sized obstacle course with some air soft guns, but instead of the pelts they were little paint balls that hurt like crap if you get hit by one of them, and was tested on my speed agility, and ability to make split second decisions in life threatening situations. Stuff like that, if it was like a Thursday or any other day except for Sunday I would have been fine. It started at six am and went until one am... today. I sat down in my seat after I grabbed my assigned calculator. I put my book bag under my desk after took out my math binder.

Once class started, I almost immediately fell asleep. I looked out the window and saw little splotches of snow on the ground. I noticed that it has gotten warm, but next week we are expecting more snow. Haha. I remember when I started that snowball fight just a couple months ago. I threw a snowball at Mello on our way to the hidden pond/ lake to go ice skating. Mello wiped the frozen water off his face and, in turn, threw a snowball at me. He missed however and hit Near who was walking right next to me.

"Ciel!" the teacher said snapping out of my day dreaming. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry."

"I know that you had your PT test yesterday but that ends at eight, there's no reason why you should be this tired." the class gave me sympathetic looks. They all had to go through it, but I had to do that on top of the other test that I mentioned before.

"Actually I did my Pt test and my obstacle reaction test thingy. I was up at six and left at one this morning." I said. "Again I'm sorry." I was to exhausted to care if I offended her telling her the whole story or not.

"Any ways. You'll be receiving a exponential model experiment worksheet and some M&Ms. Do not eat the M&Ms until you finish with the back side."

Mello divided the M&Ms and we began our experiment.

"Just remember class that if you let your partners handle the M&Ms your eating them." My partner was Mello and Near was partners with a girl named Linda. They were sitting in front of us.

We finished the bulk of our experiment and I was just sketching the final graph. Mello gave me my half of the candies and I popped a couple of them in my mouth. Near turned around as i gave up trying to draw the stupid graph.

"Hey, have you eaten any of the candy yet, Ciel?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Do you remember that snowball fight back in January?" Boy this kid can hold a grudge.

"What does that have to do with the candy?" I asked.

"Who handled the candy?" he asked.

"Mello." I said getting slightly annoyed with his vagueness. He just smiled at my short tone, but also knew that I wasn't following him. Near is a devious little shit when he wants to be. He knows that I am not very observant or in my right mind or even quick witted when I'm this tired. He leaned in and whispered in my ear causing me to blush.

"Mello went to the bathroom before class. What if he didn't wash his hands?" Blush gone. I clapped my hand over my mouth and ran out of the room. Near chuckled silently to himself.

"What was that all about, Near?" the teacher asked.

"I have no idea." He said innocently, but inside he was laughing hysterically.

_End Flashback_

L finally acknowledged that I wasn't Watari, but in fact someone else. He turned to me.

"Ciel? What are you doing up so late?" L asked.

"More like what am I doing up so early, and I just wanted to spend some time with you, I knew that you would be awake." I explained.

"I see." He turned back to his monitors.

"L." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You drugged me." I stated.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Your hiding something from me... What is it?" I asked. He seemed a bit shocked that I could read him so easily. He turned to face me again.

"How did you..." He trailed off.

"I don't know, sibling instinct. Now do you mind telling me what's going on?" I said. He looked slightly pained.

"There's a case that has popped up, but it's in Japan. I'll have to leave soon."

"Well I can com with you. It's pretty boring here." I said. He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want to risk loosing you."

"And what about you? We only have each other, Near, Mello, Matt, and Watari. Why not let all of us come? Six minds are better than two." I said.

"No." I looked at him in disbelief that he shot me down so quickly.

"What if I prove that I am good enough to work with you on this case?" I said.

"I will have your test ready later today, but you will have to skip your classes." He said.

"Oh darn." I said sarcastically. "I guess I'll bid you good night then, L." I got up and wen over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised.

"Dad used to always have me kiss every one good night cause it showed that no matter how angry or upset you are at someone you still love them. Even though I'm frustrated at you, I still love you L."

"You love me?" He asked.

"Not like that. Familial love. I love you with all my heart, no matter how frustratingly stubborn or thick headed you maybe at some points."

"I... love you too." He said slowly. It was a start.

"Good night." I left his room and went back to mine to get more rest.

**Okay. I think think that taking a break was good cause this was like one of the longest if not, the longest in WSF. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. :) Comment please. I literally happy dance around my house.**

**~MIN**


	16. Mom

**Hey you guys! This chapter is going to be a short one cause I have to study for my band test on Monday after work tomorrow and have rehearsal for my youth group band. I'm the singer... :) so here you go. It's a bit more emotional then any other chapter so get ready. **

**This chapter is brought to you by the Algebra 2 Boardem company. **

**Disclaimer: I don't hetalia. **

The next day I woke up at 11am. Near, Matt, and Mello were already gone. I went down to the cafeteria to get some food. I grabbed some flapjacks and hash browns with syrup and ketchup. I sat down at a table and ate my food in silence. Soon the heavy doors opened and soft foot steps echoed through the empty dinning hall. The table rattled a bit before the person got situated.

"Come to my room when you are done eating. I have your test ready. It's all verbal." L said. He gave me a quick hug and left. He wasn't concerned about the few students who were skipping class and just saw the whole thing. And I was to grumbly and cranky from literally just waking up to give a damn. Yes, I admit it: I'm a bitch when I wake up. The students approached me. Oh and I forgot to mention; they were all girls.

"So, freak decided to get close to L huh?" the leader of the clique said.

"Am I really the one who's a freak here?" I asked. She scoffed.

"So, Near wasn't good enough for you so you decide to take L as well is that it?" I laughed at her stupidity. That's right no one knew that L and I are related yet out side of our little group.

"Even if I did, it does not concern you. You really should get facts before you make such broad accusations." I said with a snide tone.

"Oh, please. It's obvious what your doing. No wonder why your mother hates you." My face turned dark.

"Ok, listen. I have put up with your shit the whole time I've been here, and to be quite honest, I think your stupidity is absolutely hilarious. But you just crossed the line. It's no big secret that you have a school girl crush on my _boyfriend_ and my _brother_ and it's also no secret that you have self esteem issues so when someone smarter, prettier, and just hands down more talented than you comes around you do everything to them to degrade them and belittle them. I can say that one, that shit doesn't work on me and in fact it just pisses me off, and two you don't know anything about me so I suggest that you shut the fuck up about my mother and never mention it again cause if you do, I can't guarantee that your health will be in the best of state when I'm done with you. I hope that I made my self clear." I gave the trio of girls a sickly sweet and sarcastic smile that could make even Beyond shutter. They just looked at me like horrified.

"W-what ever freak." The pack leader said. "Just stay away from Near and L."

"Obviously I haven't made myself clear. I'm not going to take orders from and insecure idiot. Fuck off. I'll do what I want and you can't do anything about it. Near likes _me. Near _is my _boyfriend_. L _loves _me. _L _is my _brother. _Therefore, shut the fuck up cause you first of all don't control me and second of all don't control them. Sorry, but I'm not sorry." I said. I then realized that my last sentence was a bit contradictory... Oh well. They left pissed as a wet hen. Once they did I finished my breakfast. I began to think about my mom. Why didn't she love me? is it my fault like she said it is? If that's the case, then why does L love me and why do I have so many friends that love me? Why can't she just love me? Why can't I stop loving her? For the first time in years I finally broke. I began to let the tears of sorrow and pain, that have never been released flow freely down my face. My silent weeping soon turned into sobs of confusion and pain, not physical thank to the meds, but from all my emotional wounds which hurt a million time worse than what Beyond has done to me.

**Ok thanks for reading every one! I hoped you enjoyed seeing a new side of Ciel, even if it was kinda of her bitchy side... meh. i guess my annoyance of not understanding the math lesson transferred into my writing. Funny thing is I did write the chapter after I woke up. My friend woke me up when my math teacher finished teaching. He does it so annoyingly, he pokes me till i wake up then says really loud in a high pitched voice 'good morning!' I love him though. :) Please review. I'll seriously happy dance and everything. think im lying nope, dad still wonders if something's wrong with me. Actually the first comment that really got my dancing shoes on was one from ****cometgirl2323 ****thank you sooooo much! **

FemGenjyo Sanzo: That really sucks!

AnoifEaterofOrcs Thank you! I'm looking forward to seeing where this story leads. Also an FYI I think this is going to be a triology i have it planned out, this is pre Kira, the next on is going to be kira, then post kira.


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no excuse. I know it has taken me a while to update and unfortunately we are on the LAST CHAPTER. :O Enjoy one of the last chapter!**

I was watching _Rise of the Guardians _with Near, Matt and Mello when L came down. He walked in front of the t.v. as soon as Jack was about to get a believer.

"HEY!" Mello and I said. We were really getting into it. I was snuggling up with Near, his head was on top of mine, mine on his chest. Matt and Mello were on the edge of the couch ready to attack L.

"Come on man! It was about to get awesome!" Matt said.

"Ciel, pack your bags we leave tomorrow." he said.

"To go where?" All of us asked.

"Japan." He said as if we were all stupid. I nodded.

"I suppose that mean I passed then." I stated.

"No. It's not because of the test. To be honest. I realized why you wanted to come with so bad and factored in the fact that we both are smart. You silently made a case for yourself and you trusted that I would catch on. That in it of itself is proof that you are capable of helping me with the case. And that you admire me enough to want to help."

"You mean Watari told you that I admire you." He sighed. I looked at Near.  
"When doe she leave?" He asked.

"We leave tomorrow morning at four."

"That doesn't leave us much time then." Near said.

It was still dark out when L woke me up. The guys and I fell asleep together watching movies after I finished packing.

"You'll still talk to us right?" Mello asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." I gave him a hug. He held me tight not wanting to let go. I moved on to Matt.

"You'll have to keep me updated on the latest Assassins Creed." I said. That was the only game I could play for hours. He nodded. I went to hug him but he put his hands up.

"No can do Ciel. I-" he started.

"Well, it will do." I said and hugged him anyways. Then I came to Near. No words were spoken. I took a deep breath and gathered all my courage. I hugged him and he hugged back. I whispered in his ear. He broke the hug and looked at me I smiled with a few tears running down my face.

"Really?" He asked shock in his voice. I nodded. He kissed me and Mello cleared his throat. After we broke the kiss L and I got into the car and we drove off to the air port. I fell asleep on L's shoulder waiting for the plane to arrive once we got to the airport.

**L's P.O.V.~**

I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder. I looked to the side and saw Addy's head on it.

"Relax, Ryuzaki. You can let her in you know. I'm one hundred percent positive that she would want nothing more than for you to do so. You could use someone in your life to trust completely with your life too." Watari said.

"I already have someone that I trust with my life." I replied.

"Ryuzaki, she is your only family. Not only that, but she is going to be around a lot longer than I am. Who are you going to trust after I'm gone?"

"My successors I can trust." I said.

"On a personal and emotional level too? You don't even trust me with your emotions." I sighed and relaxed.

"You know, Watari?" He grunted.

"I would nothing more than to let my little sister through my barriers, but I don't know how." I said.

"Then just be accepting of her intentions. Stop trying to look for some sort of malicious intent. She loves you Ryuzaki. I believe that she wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt you."

"That's just it Watari. She will hurt me."

"Yes you are correct, but you will hurt her too. That's something you have to realize, that's something you have to get over in order to have a functional relationship with her." The conversation was over.

**In Japan~**

I already have my main suspect, Light Yagami. I have been able to get a full brief on everything he's been doing. He'll 'help' with the investigation. Now all that's left to do is reveal Watari, Ciel, and myself. We pulled into the parking deck at the hotel. Once we got out of the car, we left Watari with the luggage as Ciel and I went up to meet the task force. I want to see if Ciel can pick out Kira.

**Ciel P.O.V.~**

We entered the huge room. It had a ton of computers and cameras. There were seven men in the room. One looked to be my age, maybe a couple years older.

"You're L?" A man with slicked back hair asked.

"I am L." My brother responded. "This is my partner, Ciel." he gestured toward me.

"I'm Yagami. This is my son Light." Mr. Yagami gestured to the boy that is my age. He nodded at L and smiled at me. i have to admit he is good looking, but I have a bad feeling about him.

"Matsuda." He smiled at me too. I like him, but he seem like an air head.

"Aizawa." This might be racist but I didn't think that Asians could grow afros...

"Ukita."

"Mogi." I felt intimidated by Mr. Mogi, probably cause he's so tall.

"Ide."

"I'm looking forward to working with all of you." I said.

**AAAAAANNNNNDDDD THAT"S ALL FOLKS! Look forward to seeing the first chapter to the sequel soon. HAHAHAHAHHA LOVE YOU ALL! thank you for sticking with me through the boring part! And don't worry, Matt, Mello, and Near will be in the next story a lot. Peace!**


End file.
